1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device for aligning the supporting parts which pivotally accommodate the guide rails of a freight loading system on structures having inherent dimensional tolerances, in particular in an aircraft fuselage.
2. The Prior Art
Containers or pallets are guided and secured in predetermined tracks with guide rails. Depending on the kind of freight to be accommodated in the freight loading system, guide rails are sometimes not necessary and often represent a source of disruption. When this is the case, guide rails are folded down, or in, as necessary. To be able to implement folding movements of the guide rails of this kind, the supporting parts must be aligned with each other with a specification of tight dimensional tolerances. To ensure a reliable and enduring alignment of the supporting parts within freight loading systems subjected to vibration, the attachment of the supporting parts to the structures having inherent dimensional tolerances takes place by form or material connections. However, these have the disadvantage that adjustment tasks as well as any later fine alignments on the supporting parts are either not possible at all, or are only possible with a large amount of effort.